


I'm trying to help you

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trapped, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Yandere drabble prompt- "I’m trying to help! You had a problem, and I fixed it."Nines sees how often Gavin finds himself arguing with Connor. How often Gavin gets in fights. He wants to protect his favorite human, and if some blood needs to be spilled to do that? Why is that an issue?





	I'm trying to help you

Gavin woke up in an unfamiliar room. He sat up slowly, noticing he was lying in a bed. The next thing he noticed was the lack of windows. He was probably somewhere underground then. He climbed off the bed when he noticed another thing, one that made his blood freeze. He had a chain around his ankle. Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to remember the last thing that happened before waking up. He had been at the DPD, arguing with Connor as usual. Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember more. He had been arguing with Connor, and then- then he left to go home? No, that wasn’t right. 

 

Footsteps echoed around him from above, good, he could hear people. He climbed up on top of the bed and tried to reach the ceiling. He had to jump to slap the ceiling with his hand. The footsteps paused before continuing. They were no longer above him but going towards the front of the room, then they were in front of the door. Stairs then, Gavin decided as he jumped down from the bed and lifted his fists. He wondered who would jump him by the DPD, who would just chain him to a bed instead of just killing him or tying him to a chair. 

 

The door clicked and then swung open. Gavin dropped his fists as he laughed. “Nines you scared me for a moment! You found who kidnapped me then? Good you can help me get this stupid fucking chain off.” He turned to pick up the chain and stopped when he took another look at his partner, the partner who made no move to free him. “Nines, help me break these chains.” There was blue blood over the androids hands and he had a tear in his jacket. “Are you hurt? Can you tell me who took me?” Gavin started to feel fear bubbling in his chest as Nines just stood there stoically. Icy gray eyes just watched the human holding the chain and trying to pull it away from the bed. 

 

“Everything will be alright Detective.” He watched Gavin give a sigh of relief before holding up the chain. Nines walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it just in case. “He won’t bother you anymore.” 

 

Gavin looked up at Nines as the android stopped in front of him. “Who? What do you mean?”

 

A hand covered in blue blood raised up to cup Gavin’s cheek. He tightened his grip as the human flinched away. “Connor won’t be an issue anymore Gavin.”

 

“Nines. What did you do?” Those deep grey eyes looked up with just a touch of fear hiding in them. Nines just gave a smile and placed the hand not holding Gavin’s face on his shoulder. “I need you to tell me, what did you do?”

 

Nines leaned down to kiss Gavin, holding the struggling human in place before standing up straight again. “I got rid of the problem Gavin, he won’t be bothering you anymore.” 

 

Gavin pushed uselessly against him. “What the fuck! I don’t know what you’re trying but we-”

 

He was cut off with a shout, “I’m trying to help! You had a problem and I got rid of it!” Nines knew his LED was red right then. He took a few breaths to cool down his processors before speaking again. “Nothing will come between us any longer.” It amused him, how he could see the exact instant his human realized what position he was in. At the same time, he felt saddened. His human should be glad, he protected him, all he wanted to do was keep his frail human safe from the outside world. Gavin shouldn’t fear him, no not him.

 

Nines grabbed Gavin by the face again, staring at him and the fear in his eyes before letting go and turning away. “You locked me up.” Gavin sounded so surprised. “You locked me up and- and what? Killed Connor? What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have an error in your system or something?” Nines ignored him, walking towards the door and opening it. 

 

“I’ll come back later. You’ll see eventually that I did this for your own protection.”

 

Gavin fell back on the bed when the door closed behind Nines. He put his head in his hands and wondered if this was how he would die. Locked away by an android who- what loved him? Was obsessed? He wondered how he would get away. How do you escape a jailer who never slept, who didn’t need food or water? How could he outsmart Cyberlife’s finest? 


End file.
